


Self-Control

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [27]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Arthur slaps at Eames’s wrist.“Stopit.”





	Self-Control

Arthur slaps at Eames’s wrist. _“Stop_ it.”

Eames withdraws his hand and pouts. “C’mon, darling. You can’t tell me those don’t look absolutely delicious to you.”

“Yes, but unlike you, I know that I don’t have to _steal_ things just because I want them.” Arthur looks at the price label and rolls his eyes. “Jesus, those are stupid expensive.” He tugs Eames away from the display case of beautiful, perfectly-shaped, teeny-tiny little macarons. God, he hasn’t had one in--years, maybe. Since...Mal, he guesses. Still, he’s trying to be _legitimate_ now. And Eames isn’t helping.

They wander the rest of the shiny little store, appropriately oohing and aahing when the attendant comes up to them and shows off some more teeny desserts. By the time they leave the place, Arthur knows more about cream puffs and petits fours and chocolate éclairs than he ever thought he would in his entire life, but they’ve made essentially no progress at all.

“Now I’m just really hungry,” Arthur comments, threading his fingers together with Eames’s as they emerge from the doors to a sun low in the sky.

“Oh?” Eames swings their arms a bit between them. “I’ve got the perfect thing.”

Arthur looks at him, amused, about to ask if they’re going to eat Chinese for the fifth dinner in a row, until his eyes drop to the box of beautiful, perfectly-shaped, teeny-tiny little macarons in Eames’s hand.

_“Eames.”_

“I just found them, love,” Eames says.

Arthur holds out a warning finger in front of Eames’s face. “We’re going back there tomorrow and paying for that.”

“Alright, alright.” Eames shakes the box. “Try them!”

Arthur gingerly takes a light green one out and pops it into his mouth. _Mmmmmmmm._

When he’s done absorbing the sweet lemony goodness, he opens his eyes and looks at Eames. “Maybe we should get these for the wedding.”

Eames smiles. “See? I steal with a purpose, love.”

“To illegally obtain anything your fiancé says he wants?”

Eames brings their laced hands up to his mouth and kisses the gold band on Arthur’s finger. “Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
